Asura (Asura's Wrath)
Statistics Name: Asura. Origin: Asura's Wrath. Classification: Demi-God. Gender: Male. Age: 12,500+ years old. Tier: | High E-3. | At least High E-3. | F-4. | Low G-1. | High F-4. '| '''F-4. '| '''High G-1. | Likely G-2. | H-2. '''| '''H-2. | At least H-4, likely H-5. | At least Low I-1. | Destructive Capacity: '| '''Large Continent Level. '(Badly damaged Gohma Vlitra 12,000 years ago) | '''Multi-Continent Level, likely Higher. (Considerably more powerful than before) | Large Planet Level. (Defeated and vaporized Gongen Wyzen, who had grown as big as the planet) | Small Star Level. (Possesses power output equal to the Brahmastra, easily decimated Olga's fleet, is many, many times more powerful than his Six-Armed Vajra form) | Dwarf Star Level. (Considerably weaker than his Berserker Form, but still vastly above his Six-Armed Vajra Form, fought equally with Post-TS Yasha) | Large Planet Level. (Fought against Deus) | Large Star Level. (Fought and defeated Sakra Devanam Indra Deus) | Likely Solar System Level. (Each arm of his Mantra Form has "a strength of a thousand normal arms") | Cluster Level. (Casually destroyed stars and massive planets hundreds of times his size, one-shot Chakravartin's Golden Form which was so large it had many galaxies swirling around it) | Cluster Level. (As strong as his Destructor Form) | At least Universe Level, likely High Universe Level. (Was adapting to and gradually injuring Chakravartin in his Creator Form) | At least Universe+ Level. (Killed Creator Form Chakravartin) | Speed: '''| '''Massively Hypersonic+ (Was flying around in space fighting thousands of Gohma), with FTL Reactions & Combat (Dodged many of Gohma Vlitra's lasers which travel at this speed). | Massively Hypersonic+, likely Sub-Relativistic, with FTL Reactions & Combat (Considerably more powerful than before). | Sub-Relativistic+, likely Higher, with FTL Reactions & Combat (Kept up with Augus who can travel from the moon to Gaia at a steady pace in 1 minute). | Relativistic, with FTL+ '''Reactions & Combat (Many, many times more powerful than his Six-Armed Vajra Form). | '''Relativistic, with FTL Reactions & Combat. | FTL, with FTL+ '''Reactions & Combat (Kept up with Gohma Vlitra Core). | '''MFTL+ (Traveled a distance of 26,000 light years in approximately 1 minute, dodged Chakravartin's blasts which travelled this distance in seconds). | MFTL+ '''(As fast as his Destructor Form). | '''MFTL+ (Kept up with Creator Form Chakravartin, reacted to his teleportation attacks). | MFTL+. '| '''Durability: '| '''Large Continent Level. | Multi-Continent Level, likely Higher. | Large Planet Level. '(Took hits from Augus) | '''Small Star+ Level. '(Survived a direct hit from the Barhmastra) | 'Dwarf Star Level. '(Took many hits from Yasha) | '''Large Planet Level. (Took hits from Deus) | Large Star Level. (Took hits from Sakra Devanam Indra Deus) | Likely Solar System Level. (Took hits from Gohma Vlitra Core) | Cluster Level. | Cluster Level. '''(Took hits from Chakravartin in his base form) | '''Universe Level, likely High Universe Level. '''(Took hits from Creator Form Chakravartin) | At least '''Universe+ Level. (Took a direct punch from Creator Form Chakravartin to the forehead without even flinching) | Intelligence: Average, but extremely skilled fighter. Stamina: Monstrous on several levels, continues to fight even after losing both arms and gaining lethal injuries. Range: '''| Melee range physically, thousands of kilometers with energy blasts. | Interplanetary physically in his Destructor Form, tens of thousands of lightyears with energy blasts. | '''Weaknesses: Before gaining a Mantra Reactor, his own Mantra was too powerful for his own body and was destroying himself, this is explicitly evident in his Wrath Form where the usage of his Mantra started a continual decay. 'Key: '| Beginning of Game / Base | Vajra Form | Six-Armed Vajra Form | Berserker Form | Wrath Form | Vajra Form (Late Game) | Six-Armed Vajra Form (Late Game) | Mantra Form | Destructor Form | Six-Armed Mantra Form | Unlimited Form / Final Chakravartin Fight | End of Chakravartin Fight | Powers & Hax Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 & 2), Regeneration (At least Mid-Low), Anger Empowerment, Reality Warping, Dimension Destruction, Invulnerability, Energy Manipulation, Body Manipulation. Notable Attacks & Techniques '''Rapid Fire: '''Releases a barrage of energy blasts. '''Lock-On Fire: '''Releases homing energy blasts that follow the target. '''Unlimited Mode: '''Becomes invulnerable for a limited amount of time. '''Burst: '''Releases a random "unique attack" which varies depending on the situation. Category:Character Profiles Category:Video Game Characters Category:Asura's Wrath Category:Tier E Category:Tier F Category:Tier G Category:Tier H Category:Tier I